bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Bot Fight Ringleader
The "Bot Fight Ringleader" is the woman that started off Hiro and Mr. Yama's Bot Fight battle in the 2014 animated film, ''Big Hero 6''. She made a comeback in Big Hero 6: The Series. Appearance The bot fighter ringleader has pale skin, very red lips, and black hair. She wears a pink tank top and purple shorts. For an unknown reason, the ringleader also has an eyepatch over her left eye. She also has a traditional Japanese hairstyle. History After Yama had defeated the pink hair bot fighter and destroyed her bot, the ringleader of the bot fights amounts him the winner of the round before handing him his winnings. When Hiro asked if he could go next the woman told him to beat it, and that the house rules are that players must pay if they want to "play". Hiro, however, did have the money to pay for two rounds and once he and Yama handed her the money she started their fight; when Hiro won the second round she handed him the money that he won and had used to pay for the two rounds. Soon, the police arrived at the place and captured Yama, Yama's thugs, Hiro, Tadashi and many others, but apparently, the ringleader was not arrested. She returns later in the season one episode "The Bot-Fighter", showing that she is still in the business and working for Yama. Since certain bot fight heists had been happening in town, Hiro set off to find the responsible but in reality, he used this as an excuse to go back into bot fights. Hiro first sees a new bot-fighter called Trina, but later on he decides to make a comeback as a bot-fighter after Trina convinced him that he was a legend However, the ringleader tells him that Yama blacklisted him from participating again after the result of their first encounter. She gets the guards to kick Hiro out, but he manages to convince her that a rematch between him and Yama would be good for business and it would also draw a big crowd thus allowing him to stay and she allows him back into the competition, which he eventually wins. Trivia *She is also known as the "Fujita Woman", as she was a repurposed model of the green-kimono Fujita,https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl_jmsxBqcq/ who were a group of female criminals from one of the original layouts of the film; when Mr. Yama was original set to appear as a mob boss, or when Yokai had rounded a group of criminals to help him in his task. *In the movie, she is credited simply as Ringleader, while in Big Hero 6: The Series she is credited as Yama's Assistant. Appearances Gallery Screenshots big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-163.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-167.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-216.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-269.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-330.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg Yama and Ringleader.png Yama and Ringleader 2.png Gus.png Ringleader.png Hiro and ringleader.png Ringleader snap.png Yama's Assistant.png Hiro money.png Bot Fight Ringleader.png Fight start.png Miscellaneous Big Hero 6 ZBrush - Fujita Leiko fullBody turnaround.jpg|The Fujita she was based on. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Bot Fighters